


A Beast in Man's Flesh

by somekittylovesme



Series: A Beast in Man's Flesh [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M, Master/Slave, Unhealthy Relationships, will add more as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekittylovesme/pseuds/somekittylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Adam Halcyon is a complicated person. He fights for men's rights, their freedom, but he is a controlling man himself. He likes having power over others, doing what he wants with them. He is a merciless yet kind master; contradictory for any slave under his rule. Then he sees Griffin, a man who would bow to no one. He knows that he wants Griffin to kneel for him, so he takes him from the pits to his home. But Adam knows it's going to be a hard fight. Griffin is no ordinary man; he's a feral beast willing to rip out anyone's throat should they try to dominate him. He relishes the challenge. Will he be strong enough to bring Griffin to his knees? Or will Adam be the one to bow?"</p><p>I'm feeling out any interest in the story. I have no defined plot. There will probably be mostly porn, followed by relationship development. The story revolves mostly around the two main characters with a few side characters popping up here and there. The setting is an AU set in the future where women rule, and men are a minority that serve under them. I will probably write a separate piece about the world, so keep an eye out.</p><p>I apologize for any mistakes. This is unbeta-ed, but I did my best to catch everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot Chapter

Adam looked down from his high perch in the spectator stands. The gladiator currently in the ring was fending off a bear with his just hands and no armor to speak of. The man was perfect. Graceful and powerful, he was like a caged feline. Adam wanted him for his own.

After the scheduled fights, Adam had one of the ushers take him to the under pit. There, he met with the ringleader, who was very reluctant to sell the slave.

“I don' think so, Senator,” she said firmly. “He's my best boy right now, and I'd hate to see 'im go. The ladies love 'em, and he rakes in the dough.”

The politician gave her his best smile, “I wasn't asking, my dear. Just hand him over, and there won't be any trouble. You'll be generously compensated.”

“Wha'? You think you can just waltz in 'ere--” she protested angrily.

He cut her off. “Yes. Unless you'd like me to inform the Board of the,” he sneered in disgust, “less than stellar conditions within your housing for your _performers_.”

She sputtered indignantly and tried to deny any such thing. He just raised an impatient brow at her.

“Jeannie, go get Griffin, will ya?” she muttered to one of the handlers, her shoulders hunched with defeat.

It didn't take long. Gladiators owned nothing, so it took no time to pack. The man was led by the handler's grip on his elbow, his hands bound behind him with heavy shackles. The man was naked, for not even his underclothes belonged to him, but he walked without shame. He allowed himself to be led, deceptively docile, but Adam could tell otherwise. The man was a predator. The thought of owning this powerful beast sent shivers down his spine.

The gladiator stalked towards them, stopping a couple feet away. His eerie blue eyes landed on the ringleader, demanding an explanation.

“Griffin, this is Senator Halcyon. I'll be signing your ownership papers over to 'im. He's your master for the foreseeable future.” She snapped when he didn't react, “Well, boy? Show some respect!”

Griffin locked gazes with his new master and slowly knelt, keeping eye contact the entire time. Adam licked his lips. This creature was not tame, and he knew that Adam knew it. This predator was biding his time until the next strike. Adam was patient too; he was confident he could out wait the man.

“How about that paperwork?” the senator asked airily, eyes not leaving the warrior's taut form.


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not expect every chapter to be this length. They may be shorter or longer depending on my muse.

Striding through the double doors into the vast, white marble foyer, Adam led the way up the sweeping staircase and down a long corridor to a room. He swept through, two handlers from the ring, with Griffin between them, followed. They halted in the middle of what was quite obviously a sex room, but far more luxurious, as according to the master's tastes.

The floors were a rich, dark wood with walls painted a warm brown. The wall across from the door was taken up by an expansive window looking out onto the massive grounds. To the right was another door and a large, comfortable looking bed dressed in earth tones. The left wall beheld another door along with various, free-standing equipment and a tall wood wardrobe. Red candles covered most of the flat surfaces around the room, and the air smelled sweet, like apples.

“Senator, we have to take the cuffs back with us. Do you have anything strong enough to hold him?” asked one of the women. Her name was Jeannie, if he remembered correctly.

“I'm positive I have something,” he smiled sarcastically at her. “But I'm sure Griffin would appreciate some freedom to bathe, hmmm?”

She eyed him dubiously, but shrugged as she undid the locks. In the end, it wasn't her problem anymore. The two women showed themselves out, and Adam gestured to door next to the wardrobe.

“There's the washroom. All the supplies you need are in there, all new and unused. I want you to scrub everything,” he said, eying the other. “Inside and out. There's no razor, unfortunately for you. I'll have to get one of the servants to come by and give you a shave.”

Griffin was reluctant to let it seem as though he were following orders, but it had been so long since he'd been properly clean, he would ignore his pride this once. He moved towards the door, but paused and turned back.

“Towels?” he grunted. “And I'll need clothes.”

“They're in the linen closet in the bathroom,” Adam replied, ignoring the second statement.

Griffin snorted. It's not like he cared if he went naked, but he was sure if he ran into anyone else, they'd have something to say about it. Appreciative or not.

After the gladiator was done in the bathroom, his new master started with a 'The Rules' speech.

“You're not allowed to leave the confines of the room without my permission. If I see you step outside of the boundaries I have set for you, you will be severely punished. I don't take kindly to disobedience,” Adam told the slave.

Griffin simply stood there; his pale blue eyes spoke for him. His posture was unyielding, and his muscles were tense, as if holding back some great force. Though he was dressed in a smart suit, Adam felt as if he were the one in only a towel, naked and vulnerable. He didn't like the way the other man looked at him, like Griffin was the one in control, and he was only humoring the senator. He really didn't like that.

“Get on your knees,” he ordered, and Griffin knelt, eyes still locked with Adam's.

Adam barely hid a frown, turning quickly towards the wardrobe that held more than just clothes. He didn't have to search for what he wanted because he knew exactly where it was at. On a second thought, he grabbed a couple more things. He turned back to find those eyes looking at him. It only took him a moment to realize that the gladiator had been looking at Adam's ass as bent over. He couldn't help the light blush that rose to his cheeks. Griffin grinned at him, a vicious and feral thing that made Adam's pants grow tight. The white haired man made the politician's iron control fly out the window.

“Have you ever been penetrated before, Griffin? Or do you have a virgin hole?” Adam asked as nonchalantly as he could. “I'm sure you've had plenty of women before. You were a favorite after all.”

The slave's brow furrowed as he replied, “I killed the first who tried. After that, they only needed broken bones to remind them once in a while.” He bared his teeth at his new master, “I'm sure you're smart enough not to need one.”

The smirk that spread across Adam's face was positively devious, and his eyes visibly darkened with lust. “I'm sure I don't,” he replied, huskily.

The taller man buckled his slave's wrists and ankles in padded leather cuffs, which he attached together with metal clips, wrist to ankle. Just as he picked up the silk blindfold to hide that wild blue gaze, Griffin spoke.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Adam just smirked and tied the scarf around the albino's head. “I'm sure,” he said and bent down to pull the slave into a chaste kiss. He pulled away before the startled man could react, but he was curious as to whether it would've been reciprocated or he if he'd have been bitten.

He took his time undressing, his shoes and socks first, then his coat hung over a chair. Undressing was always a private thing to him. He like to wind down after mingling with other high profile faces, and taking off his work clothes, was like removing a mask. It was a reminder to himself that he wasn't always a cold politician. He was Adam Halcyon, a man. A freed slave.

Once he was naked, his clothes neatly folded on one corner of the bed, he padded over to his new acquisition on graceful feet. He lightly touched Griffin on the shoulder, and he tensed but didn't startle. Adam's fingertips lightly trailed across the pale skin, across his collarbones to his left shoulder where the tip of an old scar started. He followed the scar south, down the broad, muscled back to the top of his glutes, where they just start to curve out. Adam crouched and pulled off the sagging towel. He grabbed both ass cheeks with each hand, kneading the flesh with his fingers. He spread them apart to reveal Griffin's virgin hole, and he licked his lips. He couldn't wait to touch.

He grabbed the bottle of lubrication with one hand and popped the cap with his thumb; Adam upended it above Griffin's crack, and the cool, slick liquid oozed down between his cheeks, making the warrior shudder. The black haired man slid his fingers through the lube, nudging the tight hole, but not breaching it.

“Do you like that?” Adam asked, his voice husky with arousal.

His hot breath fanned over Griffin's ear and neck, and the albino thrust his hips back. It was a small movement, barely noticeable, but Adam was watching for it. He pressed against the tight muscle and slipped a finger inside. The gladiator clenched his muscles, but the politician was just as stubborn. It took some time before he found it, and it was glaringly obvious when he did.

A jolt went up Griffin's spine, and his limbs quivered with pleasure. He sagged forward, barely holding himself upright. Adam grinned victoriously. He rubbed his finger against his slave's prostate again, and the man struggled to keep from falling on his face. Adam took mercy on him, and placing a steady hand on one of his shoulders, he lowered the other to rest his upper body on the floor. At this angle, with his hands still bound to his ankles, his rear was poised delightfully in the air. Just as Adam eased in a second digit, Griffin tensed his muscles and pulled.

The tear of leather was deafening.

Griffin's huge, calloused paw grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the unyielding floor. Black silk floated to the ground, and pale blue eyes bore into his own dark gaze. His heart raced as he thought to himself that he was going to die. But Griffin just ripped the rest of the cuffs off his wrists and likewise freed his ankles.

“You should be punished for destroying your master's things,” Adam said in a surprisingly steady voice.

The gladiator chuckled. “You've really got some balls,” the albino growled.

“Of course,” Adam retorted, an arrogant expression on his face. “I'm a politician.”

Griffin hummed and moved in to capture the senator's lips in a hungry kiss. He might have had money and political clout, _power_ as others so often referred to it, but the warrior was the one in control here. Adam was pinned like a delicate butterfly, and he could only flutter helplessly.

“And? What are you going to do now? Snap my neck like a twig?” he sneered.

“No.”

“Then what?”

“I'm gonna fuck you raw,” he answered. Then mockingly, “Do you have a virgin ass, Senator?”

Adam's breath hitched at the question. The answer was no. He hadn't been a virgin in a long time. Memories of that time rushed through his mind, and he started to panic. But then he remembered. He was Senator Halcyon. He was a free man. He could say _no._

“No.”

Griffin paused, bottle in hand. “What?”

“No,” he repeated hoarsely. “I don't want to be fucked by you.”

The gladiator narrowed his eyes and scowled. “And you think I wanted to be screwed by a pretty boy like you?”

“I-”

“We can't all get what we want, Senator. Whoever is the strongest comes out on top,” Griffin growled as he sloppily slicked up his erection. “And I am the strongest.”

With that last word, he breached Adam's entrance without mercy, pushing in to the hilt with one stroke. The freeman choked on a scream, quickly cutting it off in his throat before it left his lips. It was from experience that he'd learned not to scream for help because no one would come.

He opened his tearful eyes and saw Griffin staring back at him. It startled him. He'd never had sex on his back before; his previous partners had always taken him on his knees or bent over furniture with one hand wound in his long, black hair. This was different. More intimate. Almost like making love. But, no. There was no love between them, only a struggle to control one another.

Adam looked into Griffin's eerie pale eyes and decided that he wasn't going to let this man win.

He could have yelled for one of the servants or ordered the computer to call for help. But he did neither. Both would hurt his pride. He did something the gladiator didn't expect. He surrendered. There would always be another day, another battle to fight.

The taller man, still held down by the hand on his throat, reached up as far he could, threaded his fingers in that snow white hair and yanked hard, pulling the feral warrior down for a kiss. A kiss that was more like a skirmish than anything else, teeth clacking together and noses colliding roughly, there was plenty of biting and sucking as they fought for dominance of the other's mouth.

Griffin pulled away first, blood smears on his face. He licked his lips before going in for more, marking the honey gold skin with harsh love bites up and down his neck and along his collarbones and shoulders. The senator's nails bit into the skin on his back, leaving long red trails in their wake. Griffin bit even harder, breaking the skin above Adam's sternum. He gave a particularly hard thrust, that had Adam sliding inches across the floor.

“Fuck,” he gasped and arched his back as Griffin hit his prostate dead on. “Asshole.”

Griffin just chuckled, face buried in the sweet flesh of Adam's throat, the politician's arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

The sex was far more pain than pleasure, but they didn't care. It was more than just intercourse. It was about dominance and learning each other's weaknesses. They didn't care about making each other feel good; they just wanted to _win._

The wild man lifted Adam's legs, so that his knees hooked over the gladiator's shoulders. He leaned forward, folding his partner half, as he pistoned in and out of the tight hole. The hard, quick thrusts, rocked Adam's slender body, occasionally brushing past his sweet spot just right and sending shivers up his spine. It wasn't nearly enough to make him come, and he took great delight in tightening his muscles around Griffin's cock, trying to tease an orgasm out of him first.

With the senator's walls clenching down on him, it didn't take long for the warrior to reach his peak. He rolled his hips and groaned as he came, hitting Adam's prostate perfectly and making his limbs quiver. He wrapped a hand around his dick, motions frantic. He just needed a little more...

Suddenly, Griffin pulled out, leaving Adam's feeling bereft.

“Bastard,” he cursed as he tried to keep the cum from seeping out of his loose hole, while jacking himself off at the same time.

He panted harder as he got closer to the edge, little noises escaping him without permission. He felt a pair of eyes upon him, and he opened his own to meet them. That predatory gaze shot through him like bullet, and Adam arched his back, taut as a bowstring as he climaxed.

The taller man's eyes had fallen shut once more as he came down from his high, heart and breath calming. He lay splayed out on the floor, one leg bent and long hair fanned around his head like a halo. He felt a movement to the side, and he lazily turned his head to look. Griffin had curled a strand of Adam's hair around his fingers and held it up to his face to smell.

“Apples,” he practically purred.

And Adam smirked.


End file.
